Asgard's Hunter
Asgard's Hunter is a member of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Asgard's Hunter wasn't originally called that, he was once known as Vector Historia, and was tasked with being the record collector and historian for Gothika Mortiis The reason for his dramatic name change occured about 4 Earth years ago, he was flying back after reconnoitring a excavation close to the teams base, looking back over the files relating to the Norse and their beliefs. Engrossed in his work, he didn't notice the three autobot warriors who had trailed him. The first hint he got of his enemies was the missile that punched through his tail fuselage. Spinning towards the ground, he didn't have time to transform and crashed into a rocky outcrop, statis locking him. Satisfied, the Autobots left him for dead. It wasn't until his commanders got concerned about Vector Historia not returning, that a search party was sent out to locate him. When they found him, he was in a critical state. When this information was relayed to the commander, he ordered the team to bring him back, either to heal him, or to give him a proper cybertronian send-off. When they returned, he was placed in the medcentre, and working feverishly the medic eventually managed to repair his systems. When the historian woke up however, everyone realised that while his body was repaired, his mind wasn't. For whatever reason, he now believed himself to be a prophet of the ancient Norse Gods. In order to work out why the historian believed this, the medic and the technician of the team were tasked to trawl through his memory banks to see if they could uncover the problem. Eventually, they found that he had been remembering about the Norse Gods at the time of his crash, and the crash, combined with the data, had somehow affected his inner circuitry and, worse, there was nothing they could do to remedy the situation. Things seemed grim for the insane historian. However, the commanders of the team had recently heard of a new squad of Decepticons, The Cult of the Aesir all of whom were named after Norse Gods, and wanted to create an alliance of sorts with them. His mentally damaged historian allowed him to try. So he sent out a summons to Vector Historia. When the commanders had briefed Vector of his mission to become his ambassador to the Aesir, Vector was told his name was not Vector Historia any longer, he was to become Asgard's Hunter After the teams defection to the Predacon forces, the Cult started to treat Asgard's Hunter with derision and contempt. Talking to Odinn about this, the mad envoy was told that the Cult no longer trusted Asgard's Hunter and wanted him to prove that he was still the chosen emissary of the Norse Gods that they were named for, by joining the Cult, and assissting them in assassinating Lord Gothika and Venomray. However, as the former historian could not and would not betray his commanders, he was forcibly expelled from the Cult's stronghold and was, while making his way back to Predacon lines, attacked by Tyr and Ullr, despite fighting valiantly, he could not hope to win, and was sent into permanent stasis lock just five miles outside of the teams base, the Fortress of Silence. His body was found three cycles afterwards by Crisis Ghost and Vitae Mortis, who pronounced Asgard's Hunter dead after a quick check of his friend's systems. And so it was with great sorrow, the team interred their fallen comrade, the first to fall after Vertox Quintos, into the Vaults of Peace, the mausoleum built underneath the Fortress. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males